Death in The Days Past
by Queen Hentai
Summary: Its a story about how trunks dies in the future. Or does he? You'll have to read it and see the new charrie!


'Trunks, are you coming?' Bulmah hollered from the car where Little Trunks and Vegeta sat impatiently.  
  
'No, mom I'll be home in a little while.' F. Trunks yelled back.  
  
As they all left leaving the once bright area that was now almost black, F. Trunks stood. Whatever it was he was sensing was apparently getting to him. It was an energy so different from anything he had ever felt. It was similar to the way Goku had a carefree mind and spirit, pure in every way, but more than that.  
  
'Darn it.What could that be?' he said as he took flight. His eyes paced back and forth searching for whatever generated the energy. He decided he could get a better look if he stood on the mountaintop so he did. Just as he landed, the ground beneath his feet broke and collapsed. With a quick motion he was in the air again looking around, his defenses up more than ever now.  
  
'What the.' he said in some confusion.  
  
'Oh sorry! I didn't know anyone one was up there!' a voice called up to F. Trunks. It was a serene voice, clear and articulated.  
  
'Uh.ok. Where are you?' he yelled out.  
  
A girl appeared in front of him. Her hands were crossed across her stomach, in a kneeling position.  
  
'You shouldn't stand up on mountains if someone is going to blow them up.' she said smartly.  
  
'You shouldn't be blowing up mountains to begin with.' he said back.  
  
As the wind blew, the girls' straight silver white hair went out of her face. Her eyes were a piercing blue, and her skin was tan. The strapless dress she had on, slits up each side, blew back some also. She was of exquisite beauty. The bright red of her dress stood out in the night. She looked him over for a second and descended to the ground. With quick, long strides she started to walk off. F. Trunks who was following her grabbed her shoulder. She spun around and glared.  
  
'Do you mind getting your hands off of me?' she said.  
  
'Who are you and where are you going?' he asked.  
  
'Well, if it will get you to go away, I'm Sumari, and I'm going to go into town and find some place to sleep.'  
  
'Don't leave yet. I want to talk to you.' he said with an almost pleading voice.  
  
'Look Saiya-Jin boy I don't want any part in your games so if you'll be as kind as to let me go.' she said but was cut off.  
  
'How did you know I was Saiya-Jin?' he said.  
  
'I can sense it in your blood. Now will that be all or are you going to insist that I sleep with you?' she snapped back at him.  
  
'Wait.You can sense what's in my blood? I didn't know that was possible.' he asked questioning.  
  
'If it makes you feel any better pretty boy, I'm part Saiya-Jin myself.' she said while looking him over once more.  
  
Trunks's jaw dropped a little, as he looked her over. *No way* he thought. *Another Saiya-Jin? Who is she related to? Where is she from? * Questions were racing through his mind as he stared with a dumbfounded look across his face. 'How is that possible? My family and Goku's are the only Saiya- Jin's left. If you're really Saiya-Jin, go super.' he said, a little smartness in his voice.  
  
She looked down and, her face flushing red, 'I can't.My family has not been able to train.They're um...Hey wait a second! You're Trunks!' she half yelled out at him, more than to him.  
  
He nodded, 'Yeah that would be me. How would you know anyway?'  
  
'Will you STOP with all of the questions, god. Look you saved me in the future.' She looked back to him. A deep sigh escaped her lips as she began to smile. A smile broke across Trunks's face as he looked at her.  
  
'What is it about you. You are so much like.Goku. You're energy is almost exactly the same. But something is different...You said you were part Saiya- Jin? What else are you?'  
  
'Well.I'm half Saiya-Jin, a fourth human and a forth Hikan.'  
  
'Hikan? What the? I have never heard of that before.'  
  
'My race will soon be known throughout the universe. We are beginning to grow more universal and nothing will stop us. Nothing can stop us.' she said as she looked away again. The brisk wind blew across both of them sending chills up Sumari's spine. She looked up at Trunks and yelled, 'Do you want to finish talking or not pretty boy?'  
  
'So, you can't go super at all? I mean you're not even close to it?'  
  
She shook her head, 'Nope.' Her shoulders went up and dawn again with a shrug. Trunks gazed down at her in amusement and grinned, knowing he was stronger. She ran her hands down her sides, then crossed her arms again. Her delicate gaze met his.  
  
'What are you smiling at?'  
  
'Nothing. I have never sensed anyone like you before. It's almost like an ecstasy or something. Your energy is so.so.different.'  
  
She forced back an army of laughter as she turned around. 'That's what we Hikans will do to a person.' she giggled.  
  
'I think my family would be glad to meet another Saiya-Jin.'  
  
'I doubt it at all Trunks. Your father, Vegeta? What will he say? He is my prince. What would I do?'  
  
He chuckled, 'We are not on Planet Vegeta anymore. That was years ago. Don't worry about him. Besides.Goku will be thrilled.'  
  
'Thrilled? I don't like the sound of that pretty boy.'  
  
He rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm.  
  
'Hey!'  
  
'Come on.' he said as he disappeared in a blur just as before. When they became visible again, they were at Trunks's house standing right in front of Bulmah and Little Trunks. Bulmah's eyes went big as she stared at Sumari. Little Trunks jumped up and walked over to Trunks and Sumari.  
  
'Who's this Trunks?' Little Trunks said.  
  
'A...um.I guess a friend.' he said as he shrugged.  
  
'Let go of me Trunks before I smack you.' Sumari said fiercely. Trunks let her arm go quickly as he looked to his mother.  
  
'Hey mom, where's Vegeta?'  
  
'Hum...Guess. Your thickheaded father insists that he wasted his day out with us today and is.Oh yes, let me see.TRAINING AGAIN! I swear.That's all he does now days. Hey Trunks.Who's you friend?'  
  
'Oh this is Sumari. I need to go talk to Goku see you later mom!' He said as he repeated before. He grabbed her arm and they were gone. This time, they appeared outside of Goku's house. Trunks knocked on the door only to hear Chichi's bellowing voice yell 'COME IN!' Trunks opened the door slowly and stepped in, Sumari following close behind.  
  
'Chichi? Is Goku here?'  
  
Chichi looked up at Trunks from her magazine and pointed to the kitchen. 'I swear.Hey Trunks who's that?'  
  
'It's a friend.' Trunks walked over to the kitchen and tapped Goku on the shoulder. 'Hey Goku? Is it possible that there can be other Saiya-Jins?'  
  
Goku looked up from his glass at Trunks, 'No. It's not possible because someone would have sensed them when they power up. Why do you ask Trunks?'  
  
'Well uh.I met someone. ' He said looking away from Goku.  
  
'Oh! You have a girlfriend? Does your father know about that?'  
  
'No Goku. I met another well.See for yourself.' he said flinging Sumari into Goku's view.  
  
'Oh. Are you Trunks' girlfriend?' Goku said, standing up to get a better look.  
  
'Ugh. No Goku! She's Saiya-Jin. Can't you sense it?!' Trunks nearly yelled. Chichi in the other room looked up to the kitchen.  
  
'You're not a Saiya-Jin! There's no way!' Goku said in disbelief  
  
With that Gohan and Gotenks came sliding into the room. 'WHAT?' they yelled in unison, their voices exactly alike.  
  
'Eh? Wow. This is really something for all of you isn't it? Well.Thanks a lot Trunks! Ugh. Now I have to go and explain myself.' Sumari said annoyed with Trunks and the whole ordeal.  
  
'Yeah I would say you have some explaining to do. So you're Saiya-Jin? Who are your parents? You think I know them?' Goku asked, full of questions he pushed on to get every detail.  
  
Sumari sighed looking around the room. Her tiny frame, being only 5'3". 'I'm only half Saiya-Jin. Who my parents are doesn't matter. And no, I don't think you know them.'  
  
'Prove it!' Gohan called out, crossing his arms.  
  
'How?!' Sumari yelled at him. 'God! You people are rude! Treating a complete stranger as if she was in a courtroom on trial?! I swear.' she said, turning from them and heading to the door.  
  
'Sumari wait! Look. We are just excited that there is another Saiya-Jin. We're sorry if we were rude.But.' Trunks said, shrugging.  
  
She stopped in the doorway. A sigh broke her lips, as she turned around. 'It's okay. It's just that.I don't know.'  
  
By now, Chichi had walked into the kitchen and put a pot of coffee on. 'Please. Sit down and we'll talk okay?' she said looking at Sumari. Sumari smiled and walked back to the kitchen. Trunks pulled out a chair for her as she came in. She nodded a thank you, and sat. In unison, everyone else sat down as well.  
  
'I'm from another time. I'm from when Trunks is from. I see him just about everyday. Um.I'm Saiya-Jin, part human, and part Hikan. You've never heard of them but in the future they rule everything. My name is Sumari, I'm about 18.' she said, then shrugged. 'Nothing special.'  
  
'Wait.You said that Hikans rule everything? What? Why are you here then?' Gohan asked intrigued by all of this.  
  
'I'm here to stop them from rising up. They in the future, kill all Saiya- Jins, most of the humans as well. I'm here to stop him.' she said looking down.  
  
'Who's he?' Gotenks asked, peaking up over the table?  
  
'He is my uncle. The one who will kill Trunks in the future.' she said looking up at Trunks. 


End file.
